Secret Révélé
by Dragonna
Summary: Francis avait de nombreux secrets et Arthur découvrit ce soir-là, la veille de Noël, que l'un d'eux était un point commun avec lui. Et on ne se moque pas de lui sans risques de retour de flammes. UkFr.


**Disclaime**r: Hidekazu Himaruya  
**Perso/pairing**: Pas mal de monde et du UkFr

* * *

- «Sérieusement...tu devrais lui dire...il ne va pas te tuer pour ça non?»

Une silhouette s'immobilisa dans la pénombre du couloir, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine en entendant la voix de son frère Pays de Galles. Arthur regarda dans l'entrebâillement de la porte menant à la cuisine où Écosse, Espagne, Prusse et France, ceux qui étaient ''de corvée'' préparaient le repas de Noël, cette année où la fête avait lieu chez lui.

Quand on avait décidé ces 4 là pour le repas, certains avaient bien rit en notant la diversité, même si le menu de Noël serait composé de plats typiquement anglais bien évidement, et même si tout le monde avait hurlé haut et fort qu'ils exigeaient une buche de noël en plus (ils n'osèrent pas dire ''à la place'') du pudding. Ce qui avait considérablement vexé Arthur.

_Bref que faisait Pays de Galles ici? _  
_Il semblait présent uniquement pour parler. _  
_Et accessoirement pour ennuyer les autres histoire de changer de ses habitudes..._

- «Oui je devrais lui dire ''tu sais je suis comme toi en fait...à moitié''» répondit l'ancien révolutionnaire en terminant de préparer la bûche.

D'un coup de spatule, il éloigna Prusse qui voulait jouer les piques assiettes. L'allemand, se frottant le dos de la main, décida alors de retourner à ses propres plats, marmonnant que c'était une crime envers lui, une personne si génialement géniale, de lui montrer tant de chocolat sans lui en donner.

Les autres l'ignorèrent et France reprit «Sérieusement...je ne penses pas que lui dire maintenant change quelque chose...Ca risque plutôt de le mettre en colère!»

Un éclat de rire de Alister le coupa et celui-ci s'exclama, amusé «Voyons...Francis, ca vous rapprocherez tout les deux tu sais?» Il s'amusa à lui tapoter la joue de son doigt, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Arthur, observant tout ça, se souvint que Écosse et France avaient toujours entretenu des relations cordiales durant l'histoire, quelque sois la situation.  
Cela l'agaça sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Idem Pays de Galles avait toujours apprécié le français malgré tout ce qui s'était passé pendant l'histoire...pourquoi donc? _Uniquement pour l'ennuyer? Parce que lui ne pouvait (presque pas) supporter son voisin outre-manche?_

- «Arrêtes de jouer les marieuses tu veux!» répliqua Carwyn en tirant les joues son frère. «Ha au fait Francis, rien à voir mais Elwyn a dit qu'il aimerait t'inviter un de ces quatre. Il a inventé un nouveau plat et voudrait te le faire goûter! Et accessoirement il signale que ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas allé boire une bière avec lui.»

- «Il veut surtout les bouteilles de vin que je lui offre oui!»

Un éclat de rire général secoua le français et les pays anglo-saxon tandis que les deux autres levaient les yeux au ciel, plus ou moins amusés.

Angleterre fut encore plus désappointé. Quoi avec Irlande aussi? Depuis quand France s'entendait-il si bien avec ses frères? Hein? Pourquoi il n'avait rien vu? Il ne sut s'il en voulait à ses ainés (_quelle bande de _traitres!) ou au français (_c'était un complot qu'il avait monté avec eux contre lui ou quoi_?). Et qu'est-ce que le français devait LUI avouer? Ça justement?

Pays de galles lâcha son aîné et reprit «Et puis franchement je suis quand même d'accord avec mon frère, faudrait que tu lui avoue un de ces jours!» Il n'eut qu'un haussement d'épaules en réponse.

- «Mais c'est dingue quand même!» Intervint soudain Prusse, refermant le placard où il avait prit quelque chose «Dire qu'Espagne et moi, on était persuadé que tu nous mentais quand on était jeune...en fait non!»

- «Il a vite arrêter de parler ''tout seul'' mais moi j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il voyait toujours des trucs que nous...ne percevions pas nous!» Espagne passa un bras affectueux autour des épaules de son meilleur ami: «Monsieur a passé trop de temps en Armorique dans sa prime jeunesse! Il a gardé un petit côté ''Druide'' ou ''Gaule'' non?» Il se prit une taloche et éclata de rire, retournant à ses légumes.

Angleterre crut qu'il avait mal entendu, ou qu'il était victime d'une blague de très mauvais goût formatée par ses frères et son ennemi de toujours.  
Parler dans le vide? Voir des choses que les autres ne voyait pas? Armorique (l'ancien nom de l'actuelle Bretagne non?)? Druides?

_Non...pas possible. Ils savaient qu'il était là et lui montait un truc pas possible! _  
_Oui ça ne pouvait être que ça!_

Pays de Galles continua «Quand même, Avec Rome et Saint Empire Romain Germanique qui ont tout fait pour que tu arrêtes d'être lié à la magie celtique, avec la conversion de ton pays et tout ça...c'est quand même incroyable que tu ai pu continuer à les voir! Je veux dire ma fratrie et moi on a réussi aussi, mais on est imprégné de cette magie, on ne peux s'en défaire. Chez toi, l'influence était moins forte.» Il semblait un peu impressionné. Il avait l'air fier de son voisin en plus. La situation devait beaucoup lui plaire.

_Il savait le ''bourrage de crâne'' que le jeune pays avait reçu de la part de Clovis après la conversion de celui-ci. _  
_Sans parler de Charlemagne..._  
_Et du reste..._

France eut un rire qui parut bien faible «Sans blague? Est-ce vraiment de la chance ou de l'obstination à ne pas tourner le dos à mon passé? J'avais sans doute déjà un petit côté rebelle à cet âge!» Plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Arthur entendit le bruit d'un couteau en plein usage sur ce qui devait être des légumes.

Écosse répliqua, narquois: «Tu veux rire? Ton pays est une insurrection ambulante!» Cette affirmation sembla faire revenir les rires dans la cuisine.

Angleterre imaginait très bien son rival lever les yeux au ciel. Il commençait à se demander sérieusement quoi faire. _Devait-il entrer brusquement dans la cuisine et exiger des explications? Ou attendre et piéger France quelque part pour lui soutirer les dites-explications?_  
_Il avait les moyens de le faire parler_.

- «Pas depuis toujours quand même...Au fait Alister , tu sais que c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré...et qu'on est devenu amis? Je croie même que tu m'as pas mal influencé dans ce sens d'ailleurs» Il eut un sourire mélancolique à ce souvenir. _Cette époque révolue lui manquait-elle? Regrettait-il l'époque où il était plus ''Gaule'' que ''France''?_

L'autre, chipant une pâte d'amande à proximité de Prusse, répondit: «Y avait pas que moi, tu étais déjà sensibilisé, j'ai juste donné un petit coup de pouce... C'est triste que je t'ai pas rencontré avant sinon j'aurais parlé de toi à ma ''mère'' et elle t'aurais peut-être récupéré! Et t'aurais été notre frère adoptif!» Cette idée d'un passé plus ou moins plausible semblait beaucoup lui plaire.

_Au moins personne ne se serait tapé dessus...dans cette région-là au moins. _  
_Quoique que c'était impossible de savoir_.

Arthur lui frôla l'apoplexie en entendant ça...Il n'était pas au courant non plus. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et inspira profondément pour se calmer et pour ne pas hurler de rage. Il détestait être le dernier au courant, il détestait qu'on se moque de lui.

"_Wait a bit ..._  
_You'll regret it_!"

France leva les yeux au ciel et ironisa, un léger sourire aux lèvres en imaginant surement ce que venait de dire son ami: «Ho merveilleux! Je me serais sans doute mieux entendu avec Angleterre pour le coup!» Il essaya d'imaginer la situation et renonça bien vite.

_Ca lui faisait un peur finalement..._

- «Ou pas...vu nos propres relations avec lui!» répliqua son interlocuteur en haussant les épaules nonchalance. «Mais bon pour revenir au sujet, faudrait vraiment que tu lui dises que toi aussi tu vois les fées, les licornes et le reste...s'il l'apprend de lui-même, il risque de mal le prendre!»

Arthur écarquilla les yeux derrière la porte. _''WHAT?''_  
_Pourquoi ses amis ne lui avaient-ils pas dit que Francis pouvait les voir aussi? C'est vrai que le français ne s'était jamais vraiment moqué de lui à ce sujet (contrairement à Amérique), le taquinant juste un petit peu. Mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas..._  
Lentement il s'éloigna, ses pensées s'agitant lentement dans son esprit. Puis il prit une décision: il allait confronter son rival et celui-ci allait se mettre à table. Et d'ailleurs...il chercha ses amis magiques des yeux mais ne vit personne.  
_Merveilleux, tout le monde était contre lui ou quoi? _  
_Il allait demander à une fée tiens..._  
_...Dès qu'il en aurait trouvé une_!

Plusieurs heures passèrent et la fête de Noël était terminée depuis peu, certaines nations étaient déjà rentré chez elles sauf les frères de l'anglais qui étaient allés squatter les chambres d'amis.  
Alfred était toujours endormi, écroulé sur la table mais ne tarderait sans doute pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Le français, invité à passer la nuit au ''manoir'', était parti à la recherche de l'anglais, se demandant où il était passé. Arthur avait en effet disparu après le départ des derniers invités.

_Cela était étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore?_  
_Quelque chose l'avait vexé?_

Ca avait été pourtant une belle fête, avec des rires, beaucoup de joie et d'amusement, de nombreux échanges de cadeaux. Arthur avait semblé s'amuser, non il s'était amusé, mais Francis, pendant qu'il parlait avec Ecosse, avait surpris son regard suspicieux posé sur lui.

_Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal?_  
_Arthur se douterait-il de quelque chose?_  
_Après presque mille ans à l'ignorer , c'était peu probable mais sait-on jamais_.

* * *

Francis avait trouvé Arthur dans la bibliothèque, pas très loin de la pièce où avait lieu la fête de Noël. L'anglais parlait visiblement à une fée, celle-ci étant posée sur une pile de livres. Il ne put résister à l'envie de le titiller. «Arthur?»

L'autre blond sursauta et se retourna, plissant soudainement les yeux «Qu'est-ce que tu fais là stupid Frog?»

Derrière son dos la petite fée ailée et verte aux allures de lapin fit un signe de patte au français, un air rieur sur le visage. Mais sans faire quoique ce soit pour l'avertir du danger imminent qui allait lui tomber dessus. Elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'amuser et avoir quoi qu'il arrive un beau spectacle. Elle regrettait que les autres ne soit pas là pour voit ça.

- «Je te cherchais mon cher, je me demandais où tu étais passé...Alors tu parles encore tout seul?»Sa voix teintée de malice prouvait qu'il le taquinait plus qu'il ne se moquait de lui.

- «Hum..» Son voisin outre-manche le fixa intensément avant qu'un sourire provocateur et ironique, presque le même que celui qu'il affichait quand il était pirate, ne se dessine sur son visage «Parler tout seul? Je ne crois pas non! Tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas!» Son regard brilla d'une étrange lueur signifiant qu'il savait tout.

- «Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Angleterre?»

L'autre tenta de rire pour détendre l'atmosphère mais renonça, se rendant compte du sourire dangereux de son rival. Il se demande s'il pouvait encore fuir. Il n'aimait pas du tout quand l'anglais avait cet air là. Il en avait assez souvent fait les frais pour le savoir.

_Mince comment il avait compris ça? Il l'avait deviné? C'est un de ses amis qui lui avait dit? Ou bien il nous a entendu tout à l'heure? Il lui avait bien semblé entendre des pas mais n'avait vu personne...''C'était Arthur?''_

Celui-ci désigna la fée qui était à présent sur son épaule et qui venait de cesser de lui chuchoter quelque chose «Tu peux la voir n'est ce pas? Ne nie pas elle vient de me le confirmer!»

_''Traitresse!_'' fut la première pensée de Francis. Il se massa la nuque et dit finalement, très innocemment «...Vraiment?» Sous le regard noir de son rival de toujours, il préféré avouer, sentant qu'Arthur allait très mal le prendre vu qu'il l'avait appris comme ça. «D'accord! Je peux les voir mais...»

- «ET PENDANT TOUTES CES SIECLES TU T'ES BIEN FICHU DE MOI A CE SUJET! AMERIQUE ENCORE NE PEUT PAS LES VOIR MAIS TOI...» Le coupa son ex-ennemi de toujours, s'avançant jusqu'à se planter devant lui. Il l'avait même attrapé par le col et avait plongé son regard émeraude dans le sien, menaçant.

_Outch, oui aucun doute il l'avait mal pris..._

Il tenta de se justifier, regrettant plus que jamais de n'avoir pas avoué avant que son rival ne l'apprenne par lui-même: «J'avais un bonne raison de ne pas te le dire! ...Je..»

- «Et quelle est cette bonne raison?» demanda l'autre d'une voix trop douce, un air sombre sur le visage. Il avait du être blessé dans sa fierté.  
Et devait surement être en train de chercher comme lui faire payer ce coup là.

Il préféra tenter de le calmer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. «Outre le fait que tes frères Écosse et Pays de Galles voulaient voir si tu t'en apercevrais tout seul...ils avaient parié à l'époque tu sais? » Il ignora l'air indigné et un peu choqué de son vis-à-vis pour poursuivre «...A l'époque, avant la guerre de 100 ans...je pensais que tu ne me croirais pas! Et après je n'ai plus vraiment eu d'occasions ou de raisons pour te l'avouer non?» Et le pire c'est qu'il le pensait vraiment à l'époque, n'ayant aucune idée de comment se justifier. «Je sais...c'est ridicule!»  
Avec le recul, c'était sans doute stupide mais il était un enfant! Et après il n'avait plus vu l'intérêt de l'avouer à son pire adversaire/ennemi.

Angleterre, l'air sarcastique répliqua, bras croisés: «C'est la meilleure! Trouve une autre excuse! Te justifier est très facile dans ce genre de situation!»  
Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le croire?  
Il était le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'on ressent quand on n'est pas cru.  
Il aurait juste demander une preuve et si on a ce genre d'aptitude, il n'y aurait eu aucune problème à l'avancer.

- «C'est que...je peux certes les voir mais je ne peux plus les entendre!» Devant l'air abasourdis d'Arthur, il continua, sentant qu'il avait calmé l'anglais pour le moment: «Je crois qu'il va falloir que je te raconte depuis le début! Assieds-toi ça va être un peu long!»

Arthur se laissa tomber sur le canapé de la pièce, faisant signe à son voisin outre-manche de faire de même. Celui-ci obtempéra et prit une grande inspiration, remontant dans sa mémoire jusqu'à la date première qui l'intéressait.

* * *

_Au Ve siècle après Jésus-Christ, Rome était déjà tombée depuis près de deux siècles mais Francis n'avait pas vraiment vieilli. Il avait désormais l'apparence d'un enfant de 6 ou 7 ans. Il s'appelait toujours Gaule, mais quelque chose en lui lui disait que ça ne tarderait peut-être pas à changer._

_La situation bougeait déjà un peu plus qu'avant ces derniers temps. Clovis agissait, écrasait les autres chefs de clans dans l'optique de réunir tout le monde derrière lui en un seul et unique peuple des Francs._

_L'enfant en habits verts et marron, enveloppé en une large tunique blanche courrait dans la forêt, ses yeux bleus cherchant quelque chose. Il se trouvait sur les terres de la Bretagne, appelé encore Armorique à l'époque._

_Il s'immobilisa dans une clairière, au cœur de la forêt de Brocéliande, reprenant son souffle. Pris d'une inspiration subite, il se précipita vers la gauche et grimpa sur un menhir, pour mieux observer ce qu'il avait pressentit._

_Un garçon de son âge était accroupi devant la rivière, en train de parler aux fées qui voletait autour de lui. _  
_...Minute DES FEES? Jusqu'ici il ne les avait toujours vu que de loin..._  
_Et là elles tournaient autour de ce garçon comme s'il était l'un des leurs._

_Poussant un petit cri de surprise, il dégringola de son perchoir et atterrit dans les fleurs. Sonné, il ne se releva pas assez vite et fut cloué au sol par l'autre gamin, un pays comme lui, qui avait de longs et flamboyant cheveux rouges et des yeux d'un vert profond, surmonté par d'énormes sourcils._

_Évidement, avec le boucan, toutes les fées étaient parties._

_- «T'es qui toi?» Cracha son attaquant dans un gaélique qui lui écorchait horriblement les oreilles._

_- «Je suis Gaule, le pays où tu te trouves, envahisseur!» Répliqua le petit blond en se tortillant pour échapper à son adversaire. Il finit par le repousser d'un double coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'expédia un peu plus loin. Il put ainsi se relever: «Et toi?»_

_- «...Alba...» Marmonna l'autre en se redressant en position assise, se massant le ventre avec une grimace équivoque «Tu frappes dur toi!» Il se remit cependant vite debout, s'époustant dans le même temps, comme si ce qu'il venait de subir était sans importance. Il devait déjà être fort._

_- «Alba?» Répéta Francis en fonçant les sourcils, étonné, la sonorité n'était pas désagréable mais quelque peu étrange._

_C'était musical comme mot, comme le vieux celtique de son pays. Et ça lui rappelait quelque chose sans qu'il parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus._

_- «Oui, c'est du gaélique de chez moi, ça te dérange?» Grogna l'autre en lui montrant le poing, comme pour le défier à émettre la moindre critique._

_- «Heu non...Donc t'es la Calédonie? La région que l'empereur romain Claude a pas pu conquérir?» S'enquit Gaule, se souvenant d'Empire Romain qui râlait sans cesse après cette région impossible à conquérir._

_Son grand-père s'était ensuite limité à la Grande Bretagne...même si ça n'avait pas durer finalement._

_- «Oui! J'suis fort pour mon âge hein?» fit fièrement le rouquin en bombant le torse, crânant pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait lui-même.._

_- «C'était ton peuple qui l'est!» Railla le blond dans un sourire amusé et railleur, faisant froncer les sourcils de son interlocuteur._

_Peut-être était-il allé trop loin dans sa ''provocation''?_

_Cependant celui-ci se contenta de marmonner quelques mots dans sa langue avant de revenir à celle de son ''hôte'' «Et ton nom humain c'est quoi? Moi c'est Alister!_

_- «...Francis!» Un court moment passa puis celui-ci demanda «Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là? C'est loin la Calédonie!_

_- «J'suis venu la parce que...Je voulais voir ma mère en Grande-Bretagne mais elle n'en a que pour mon siiiii meeerrrvvveiillleeuuxxx petit frère qui prendra sa place un jour et qui vient de naître!»_

_L'ironie dans la voix de Lysender prouvait qu'il n'aimait assurément pas ce nouveau-venu dans la famille et qu'il lui en ferait surement baver plus tard._

_- «Donc tu es venu ici pour bouder en espérant qu'elle vienne te chercher?» Fit avec un rien de sarcasme Francis. _

_Un coup de poing sur la tête étant la seule réponse qu'il eut, il préféra ne plus aborder le sujet._

_Tout en se massant le crâne il changea de sujet «Tu parlais avec des fées tout à l'heure?» Il ne pouvait plus retenir sa curiosité à ce sujet, tellement étonné qu'il ne soit pas le seul à les voir, même si lui ne les avait jamais regardé de près._

_- «Tu les as vu?» s'étonna le roux en lui jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux, comme s'il pensait à une plaisanterie._

_- «Je les ait toujours vu mais seulement de loin!» Marmonna Francis en croisant les bras et en détournant les yeux._

_- «Tu n'oses pas les approcher?» Le taquina Alister en s'amusant à lui ébouriffer les cheveux, en lui frottant la tête de son poing._

_- «Non je craignais juste qu'elles fuient en me voyant!_

_- «Oui c'est bien ce que je disais!» Calédonie se redressa et attrapa la main de Gaule, se mettant soudain à sourire avec bonne humeur, comme s'il avait une idée géniale. «Et bien je vais te les montrer de près!» Et il partit au pas de course, entrainant un Francis un peu surpris par la main. Il ajouta «Il y a même des licornes dans ta forêt, c'est merveilleux!»_

_- «Je croyais que seules les jeunes filles vierges pouvaient les approcher?»_

_- «C'est ffauuuuxxx!» Ricana son nouvel ami. Il savait de quoi il parlait. Pays de Galles, Irlande et lui se faisait souvent accompagner par ces magnifiques créatures. L'une d'elle était toujours à proximité de son bébé de petit frère Albion._

_Jamais Gaule n'oublierait ce jour, ce lieu touffu dans ce bois, les dizaines de fées qui voletaient autour d'eux, telle d'étrange lueurs volantes. Un souvenir merveilleux, le début de son indestructible amitié avec Écosse, qui conduirait des années, des siècles plus tard, à l'Auld-Alliance. _

_Trois jours passèrent, où l'autre lui avait tout appris sur ce monde magique dans lequel il était baigné depuis sa plus tendre enfance et auquel Francis semblait avoir accès._

_- «Si un jour tu viens chez moi, je te monterais un dragon! C'est mon meilleur ami!» S'exclama le futur Ecosse le jour où il dut repartir chez lui, lorsqu'il entendirent Britannia, sa mère, lui hurler de venir ici tout de suite s'il ne voulait pas souffrir: «Tu verras il est beau et très gentil!»_

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tard, Clovis se fit baptiser...ce qui conduisit inévitablement à un enchainement d'évènements. _

_- «ARRÊTEZ AVEC VOS HISTOIRES PAÏENNES! ET VENEZ VOUS FAIRE CONVERTIR!» Rugit le premier des rois de France en poursuivant l'enfant à travers tout son domaine, sous le regard ébahis de ses hommes._

_Quelques heures plus tard, le roi tenant l'enfant par le col se présenta devant St-Rémi. Celui-ci baptisa l'enfant et la France devint, à cette époque, la «fille aînée de l'église». _

_Et ''on'' (comprendre les hommes) se mit à lui faire entrer, parfois à coup de taloches, que non les fées n'existaient pas, que c'était des histoires païennes et qu'il devait rapidement oublier ces futilités._

_Francis n'osa plus retourner dans la forêt, terrifié à l'idée de ne plus rien voir. Il devint silencieux quand il n'y avait pas d'autres nation à proximité mais devenait joueur ou malicieux dès que Gilbert venait le voir, ou qu'il allait voir Antonio._

_Quand ceux-ci le taquinèrent en lui disant «Tu parles plus de créatures bizarres maintenant?» Il souriait tristement et secouait la tête, ressentant un étrange pincement au coeur._

* * *

_Et cinq siècles passèrent, jusqu'au jour où les normands envahirent l'Angleterre et où il subit en quelques sortes un brusque retour à ce don qu'il pensait perdu à jamais._

_- «Je te dis que je ne parle pas tout seul France!» Cria l'enfant aux épais sourcil en tapant du pied par terre, ses petits poings serrés «Il y a une licorne à côté de moi, je te jure!» Il pointait le vide à côté de lui, juste le vide._

_N'importe qui se serait exclamé qu'il n'y avait rien mais le français s'abstint. Francis savait qu'il y avait surement quelque chose mais que lui ne verrait plus rien. C'était bien ce qu'il avait craint près de 400 ans plus tôt et il en avait la preuve, il ne pouvait plus avoir accès à cet univers merveilleux que Lysender lui avait fait découvrir. _

_- «Si tu veux Arthur, si tu veux!» concéda-t-il en posant la main sur les doux cheveux soyeux de son jeune protégé et ami. «Après tout, pourquoi pas?» Il ne voulait pas se moquer de son nouvel ami, surtout qu'ils allaient passer du temps ensemble à partir de maintenant._

_L'enfant leva ses grands yeux verts dans sa direction et eut une petite moue, comprenant que l'autre préférait ne pas parler de ''ça'', sans doute pour ne pas lui faire de peine en disant qu'il ne le croyait pas. Il aurait presque préféré une moquerie à un banal ''oui oui, si tu veux''._

_Francis, lui, sentait que quelque chose de ''magique'' imprégnait la Grande-Bretagne. Il le vit en revoyant Écosse, en rencontrant Pays de Galles ou en restant le plus souvent avec Angleterre. Il aurait aimé avoir toujours cette capacité. Peut-être qu'Arthur l'aurait moins ''détesté'' si cela avait été le cas_.

* * *

_Un soir d'été, il se réveilla au pied de l'arbre où Arthur et lui s'étaient endormis. L'autre pays était blottit contre lui, toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil. Tendrement, le plus âgé écarta une petite mèche couleur sable du front de son jeune vassal et ami. L'enfant murmura quelque chose dans son profond sommeil, se pelotonnant encore plus contre le plus vieux. Il était tellement mignon et innocent comme ça._

_Francis s'aperçut soudain, en relevant les yeux, que des lucioles volaient autour d'eux dans ce début de nuit. Des lucioles...Que c'était beau ces boules de lumières qui semblaient flotter dans l'air. Il sourit en fermant les yeux, sentant le sommeil le gagner à nouveau. _  
_Sauf qu'il n'y était pas censé y en avoir ici, même au cœur de l'été. _  
_Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Et il eut la réponse à son doute. Ce n'était pas des lucioles mais des fées qui se trouvaient là, autour d'eux._

_- «Je pensais que je ne pouvais plus vous voir?»_

_Une des fées se posta alors juste devant son nez et pointa Arthur du doigt avant de le pointer du doigt lui-même. Elle bougeait les lèvres mais il n'entendait rien. La déception revint, légèrement amère. Il les voyait, mais n'entendait plus._

_C'était ça la réponse? _  
_La présence d'Albion lui avait réouvert les portes de cet univers? _  
_Mais seulement à demi?_

_C'est comme s'il était sur une frontière entre le merveilleux et le réel, contrairement à Arthur et à ses frères ou encore à Norvège qui passaient allégrement d'un à l'autre, superposant même les deux sans problème._

_Lui pouvait voir mais pas entendre, ne pouvait plus entendre._

_Un triste pincement au cœur le prit quand il repensa à ces trois jours avec Alister, comme si cela appartenait désormais à une époque révolu. Il pouvait voir, ça il le savait, le dragon d'Écosse mais celui-ci avait surement demandé à son ami de faire en sorte que cela se fasse._

_Doucement Arthur se blottit encore un peu plus contre son protecteur, son petit nez se fonçant dans son sommeil. Francis l'enveloppa dans sa cape pour ne pas que le petit ait froid et croisa le regard doux d'une licorne qui semblait sortir de nulle part. L'animal lui donna un petit coup de museau à l'épaule et sembla lui faire un clin d'œil._

_- «Ne dites rien à Arthur...je ne pense pas que je pourrais vraiment partager ça avec lui, puisque je ne suis qu'à moitié comme lui!»_

_Les créatures merveilleuses semblèrent lui lancer un regard triste mais hochèrent la tête._

* * *

Le silence était de mise dans le petit bureau, son rival regardait le sol comme s'il n'osait plus lui faire vraiment face après cet aveu. Arthur promena un regard autour de lui et fut stupéfait de voir le nombre de créatures qui s'étaient pointés pendant que France racontait son histoire. Il ne les avait pas vu ou entendu venir tant il était curieux de savoir le pourquoi du comment.

Tous ses amis magiques étaient là. D'accord, à ses yeux, ça ressembla vaguement à un complot contre lui. Il s'auto-ordonna le calme...On allait mettre une bonne fois pour toutes les choses aux points. Cependant, après avoir entendu l'histoire, il n'avait guère envie de se fâcher à nouveau.

- «Désolé Francis, j'étais loin de me douter que c'était si compliqué pour toi! Mais je continue à penser que tu aurais du me le dire!» S'obstina-t-il avec un brin de rancune. «Dire que tu t'es parfois moqué de moi!» Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier les (trop) nombreuses taquineries que lui avait fait subir le français. Certes il était plus ''gentil'' qu'Alfred lui ce sujet mais quand même.

- «Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé? Et pas seulement entre nous...Amérique m'aurait juste traité de fou moi aussi! Et aurait dit que tu avais une terrible influence sur les autres.

- «Tu n'as pas tord!» Marmonna Angleterre en se massant les tempes avec fatigue rien qu'à imaginer Alfred devant cette situation.

L'américain aurait hurlé à la folie collective. _Ou peut-être aurait-il fait pire que ça? Il était assez parano à ce sujet bizarrement. Sans doute parce qu'il était vexé de n'avoir jamais pu les voir lui. Et il se vengeait en traitant ceux qui avaient ce don de fous_.

- «Je suis désolé...»

- «Ce qui est fait est fait! Maintenant je suis au courant!»

Arthur attrapa la théière posée sur le plateau sur son bureau et se versa une tasse de thé brûlant, en but une petite gorgée et et retourna vers Francis, yeux plissés. Ses pensées tournaient à 100 à l'heure, les différentes hypothèses tournaient dans son esprit à toute allure. Il se frotta le menton, pensif devant ce mystère portant sur un de ses sujets préférés: ses amis ''magiques'

- «Tu ne peux plus que les voir donc? Que ton don se soit ''bloqué'' à cause de ta conversion ou de la pression de certaines personnes, je peux le concevoir. Ca me serait probablement arrivé si je n'avais pas été discret avec les humains. Mais ton cas est étrange: tu as perdu le don mais il revenu. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne s'est-il réveillé qu'à demi?»

- «Demande leurs si tu ne me crois pas!» répliqua l'autre en haussant les épaules.

- «Inutile, après ce que tu m'as raconté, je pense que tu dis vrai. Mais cela m'intrigue tout de même, si tu pouvais les voir et les entendre avant, tu aurais du les entendre à nouveau à l'époque.»

- «Je pense que c'est ta présence qui a ravivé mon don...je ne sais pas comment par contre. Et je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus, j'avais autre chose à faire à cette époque.»

- «J'ai probablement quelque chose à voir (inconsciemment) dans tout ça. Tu as du faire un blocage sans t'en rendre compte ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu ne voulais pas décevoir tes rois et l'église mais en même temps tu voulais les voir à nouveau.»

- «Je sens que tu vas me préconiser quelque chose! Non je n'irais pas voir Roderich pour une séance de psychanalyse freudienne.»

- «Tu as raison, il ne vaut mieux pas, il ne te croirait pas. C'est plutôt moi que tu devrais consulter.»

- «Tu comptes trouver quelque chose comme solution? Désolé de te le dire Arty mais je pense que c'est trop tard non?» Plaisanta Francis en haussant les épaules, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, se rapprochant de l'anglais pensif. Il jeta un œil au dessus d'eux et son sourire devint un rictus diabolique.

- «Ou pas. Peut-être que... » Il écarquilla les yeux et glapit de surprise quand deux lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. «What were you thinking pervert? I'll kill you!»

France recula prudemment, un air effectivement pervers aux lèvres avant de pointer le plafond , se retenant de rire. «C'est la tradition Arty!»

Arthur fronça les sourcils et leva la tête. Ses yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent et il s'étrangla tandis qu'il balbutiait «What the...» Ses fées, ses amies, avaient osés tenir du gui au dessus d'eux. «Ce n'est pas drôle bon sang!» Il pointa le doigt sur Francis et ajouta rageusement «Et toi ne profites pas uniquement des traditions qui t'arranges!»

- «Depuis quand le type deux fois plus pervers que moi se permet de jouer au prude? Ce n'est pas moi qui attachait des gens dans les cales de mes bateaux dans ma période corsaire. Et je passerais aussi sur ce que tu m'as fait à l'époque d'ailleurs...pas que c'était déplaisant mais bon...»

Le sourire de Francis menaçait de faire quatre fois le tour de son visage. Il semblait bien s'amuser.  
Arthur prit une grande inspiration, sentant ses joues se colorer progressivement d'une délicate couleur carmin. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il agisse en parfait timide, la réplique de son rival ayant piqué sa fierté. Il avait été un pirate avant, et le gentleman qu'il était actuellement pouvait laisser la place à ce côté puissant de lui. Lui prude? C'est ce qu'on allait voir. «Ne penses pas que je vais me laisser faire si facilement! Je vois clair dans ton jeu!» Il attrapa une mèche blonde, l'enroulant autour de son doigt, son regard s'aiguisant de plus en plus.

- «Tu m'as déjà laisser faire?» Ironisa son rival en posant doucement une main sur l'épaule gauche et l'autre sur la hanche droite. «Autant que je me souvienne, c'est plutôt moi qui avait intérêt à te laisser faire si je ne voulais pas le regretter!»

- «Hum...Ravi de voir que ce point reste clair entre nous!» railla le plus jeune, glissant un bras autour du cou de son aîné, et l'autre autour de ses épaules.

_Tous les êtres autour d'eux n'avaient pas bougé, continuant à les regarder_.

Les deux ex-ennemis s'immobilisèrent et se crispèrent, comme s'ils hésitaient puis, d'une même voix lancèrent d'une même voix «Voulez-vous bien nous laisser seuls, bandes de voyeurs?»

Les créatures magiques obéirent sans problèmes, certaines riant aux éclats devant la gêne de leur petit protégé, son ''ami'' semblant plus amusé qu'exaspéré.

_Sans savoir que de l'autre côté de la porte, Alfred pensa avec horreur que son ''père'' avait contaminé Francis avec sa folie des créatures magiques et s'enfuit en craignant que ça ne soit contagieux_.

Une fois seuls, Arthur eut un sourire satisfait avant de l'embrasser presque tendrement. Il chuchota à l'oreille de l'autre blond: «Et je vais être gentil, je vais essayer de te débloquer par la même occasion, et ce gratuitement! Je vais essayer plusieurs... ''traitements''...y en aura bien un qui marchera.»

- «Je n'en demandais pas tant!»

- «Shut up!»

Après un léger silence, le plus jeune vrilla ses yeux verts dans ceux, bleus, de Francis: «Je te pardonne donc de m'avoir caché ce ''petit détail''...Si tu dis devant tout le monde que tu es comme Norvège, mes frères et moi! Et je veux qu'Amérique entende!» Ordonna-t-il en parfait sadique qu'il était. Un plan diabolique, digne du perfide pirate qu'il était toujours, se formait dans son esprit.

- «Je n'ai pas le droit à une seconde option?» s'amusa le français en laissant glisser deux doigts sur la joue de son rival de toujours. L'éclat malicieux qui s'alluma dans le regard du plus jeune l'inquiéta un peu. Qui sait ce que Arthur pouvait faire? «Mon petit Albion peut me demander tout ce qu'il veut. Pour me faire pardonner, je suis vraiment prêt à tout pour te faire plaisir!»

Grognant quelque chose d'inaudible, Angleterre se pressa ensuite un peu plus contre son ennemi millénaire, avant de dire, d'un ton soigneusement calculé: «Hum...ta punition d'après le premier avril, qu'avait trouvé Berwald, me plaisait bien tu sais?

- Tu n'as pas honte? Sadique! Je refuse de chanter ton hymne ou de manger ta cuisine ou de te louer pendant 24 heures sans arrêt.» C'était trop humiliant de faire tout ça à la fois. Et il ne savait pas ce que Arthur pourrait faire en plus cette année, avec les récents évènements et révélations.

Celui-ci eut une moue un peu (ou faussement) déçue: «Tu es bien difficile...je vais devoir trouver une troisième option. Et là ce sera à prendre ou à laisser. Sinon je choisirais la première solution.» Cette fois le sourire mesquin de son voisin outre-manche fit comprendre à Francis qu'il venait de se faire diaboliquement avoir.

- «Je t'écoutes Arthur! Qu'est-ce que tu...» Il fut tout à coup renversé sur le canapé, avec un anglais à cheval sur ses hanches. «D'accord...je pense avoir saisi le message!» Il se tortilla légèrement quand des mains glissèrent sous sa chemise et que l'autre rapprocha son visage du sien.

- «Je vais prendre mon paiement en plusieurs fois et pendant très très longtemps, ne m'en veux pas trop! Après tout tu m'as caché des choses pendant des siècles toi!» Répliqua Albion avec un regard aiguisé. Il coupa court à toute protestation (ou sarcasme?) par un baiser brûlant. Puis il chuchota, d'une voix douce: «Pour commencer...je vais prendre ce qui va être mon cadeau surprise un peu en avance!»

**_Fin_**


End file.
